Lolacoln y Lanacoln: La demencia albina
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. Especial Halloween.


**Disclaimer: Loud House no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: No me linchen por masacre de personajes.**

" **Lolacoln y Lanacoln: La demencia albina"**

Una noche, Lincoln se encontraba durmiendo, solo, con Lola y Lana, las gemelas de la familia, ya que los demás se fueron a apoyar a Rita y al patriarca en una entrevista de trabajo, en otro estado por 2 semanas y medio.

Mientras él estaba durmiendo, el escucho llorarlas, y quiso saber el porque.

Se acercó a la puerta de las muchachas y escucho lo que dijo, sin agradándole, entre sollozos:

-¿Porque Jayson Kaplan/Gourdon Blum? ¿Por qué nos abandonaron? ¿Por qué nos abandonaron por Kari Rina y Wendee Kwain? ¡¿POR QUE NOS DEJARON POR UNAS PERRAS MAS SUCULENTAS QUE YO?!

Salió por la puerta caminando con sed de venganza por unos desgraciados que las hicieron sentir humilladas y fluidos vaginales porque desde que nacieron las Gemelas, el jugar mucho con ellas hizo que se enamorase de ella aunque fueran de la misma sangre y carne.

-No se preocupen queridas mías… Yo las vengare… Les mostrare que no se debe lastimar a una mujer a esos gays ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se rio Lincoln como IT llegando a la residencia Kaplan, en donde de seguro se encontraba el muchacho Blum y las muchachas Kwain y Rina, para hacer a las gemelas sus esclavas.

Vio por una ventana de arriba que huevadas estarían haciendo, y fue algo muy repulsivo y como dice Dross perturbador: Los chicos que abandonaron a las gemelas por las chicas de las cuales se enamoraron, tenían sexo, intercambiaban de chicas 145 veces, hacían trio, una orgia.

No perdió más tiempo en vomitar hasta que se muriese, planeo lo más macabro, entro por una ventana de abajo, encendió la cocina dejando salir una cortina de gas corriendo dejando prendido al lado del patio un encendedor puedo arribar al lado de la casa pero no tan cerca.

Se fue a casa sintiendo la satisfacción en su cuerpo, sin antes esconderse en un callejón, para que antes de hacer a las gemelas sus esposas.

-Ah. Oh. Sí. Lola y Lana. Ahhhhhh.- de tanto "calentamiento literario" le salió el semen, un chingazo, de aquel líquido, ahora era la hora de hacer su cometido, corriendo a su casa como el corre caminos.

En la residencia Kaplan mientras los tarados de esos 4 ninos seguían haciendo "esas cosas", La cola de gas llego al encendedor prendido, prendiéndose en explosiones, explotando la casa en fuego y cenizas, llegando al cuarto quemando a esos cochinos, volando por los aires, golpeados sus tripas por alas de avión, saltando sus tripas por los alrededores, por el impacto, como meteoritos.

.

En la residencia de la familia Loud…

.

Camino sigilosamente al cuarto de la mecánica y la princesa familiar, escuchando que de tanto llorar, se quedaron dormidas, como la cenicienta, poniendo en el hueco de la cerradura una manguera que soltaba un polvo somnífero para que se quedaran dormidas el tiempo que aquel amo quisiese con sus pinshis putitas.

Entro y las comenzó a profanar como en toda película o video porno en sitios prohibidos aunque el y ellas fuesen de la misma carne y sangre: primero profano a Lola Loud, la princesa malcriada y demás cosas malas, de la familia, lo más asqueroso, es que tras robarle su virginidad a Lola, luego decidió robarse la de Lana, la mecánica, marimacho de la familia Loud, la casa Loud.

Tras esa escena tipo 50 sombras de Gray, se fue a su cuarto, regocijándose en su satisfacción de haber hecho su sueño verdad…

Hacer a aquellas dos mocosas sus esposas.

 **FIN**

 **La verdad hacer esto, a pesar de referenciar a "El secreto", me inspire de un autor en Wattpad llamado ArturoToons que hizo del Loudcest, un filme de miedo dirigido por Darren Aronofsky (Requiem de un sueño), Lincoln sufriendo sexualmente por sus hermanas (No es como (Citando a RCurrent) un fic de tortura NSL), aunque si el que Lincoln suplicase porque regresasen sus "antiguas" hermanas.**

 **Pense hacer mi UA de "El Secreto" "Come and save me from this make it end" como un especial preestreno de Halloween, pero luego cambie de idea de hacer un especial, estreno para el 31/10**


End file.
